Wings
by Nessie71
Summary: I feel her absence the moment her arm recedes from my body. I don't open my eyes, but feel the ground next to me for signs of her warmth, but all I feel is the spot she once occupied a mere second ago. They took her. They took her for testing. The girl I tried to hard to protect. I wish... They would let me keep her forever... /A few Max Ride elements. M for sexual references/


I feel her absence the moment her arm recedes from my body. I don't open my eyes, but feel the ground next to me for signs of her warmth, but all I feel is the spot she once occupied a mere second ago. They took her. They took her for testing. The girl I tried to hard to protect. I wish... They would let me keep her forever... But they never would. They wanted to take her while I was asleep so that I wouldn't go into a rage and hurt them. They want to change her. To do to her as they did to me. Turn her into something that no one wants. A freak. They'll torture her and graft things onto her. Things that shouldn't be there. They'll probably change her so much... Ruin her... Kill her... She will probably die. Just like all the others did. They call me lucky because I survived the grafts and surgeries.

They killed Maizono when they tried to make her breathe under water.

They killed Ikusaba when she tried to protect her sister

They killed Kuwata when they put extra arms on him and he strangled himself the next day.

They killed Chihiro because he was too weak to take on the erasers.

They killed Oowada when he resisted them.

They killed Ishimaru when they thought that giving people surgery while awake was a good idea.

They killed Yamada because the erasers were hungry.

They killed Celes in an experiment to make people fire resistant.

They killed Sakura in an endless duel against an onslaught of erasers.

They killed Asahina by making her watch her best friend die and then hung herself with a bed sheet out of grief.

They killed Fukawa when they tried to fix her eye sight.

They killed Hagakure because he was considered 'too stupid' to survive.

They killed Togami in an experiment to extend a human's life. Or he comited suicide, I don't know wich.

They killed Enoshima when they were testing her ability to outrun erasers.

And now they will kill Kirigiri. And I will be here alone. For the rest of my life, being tested until Im useless, then maybe they will kill me. Put me out of my suffering. They call me lucky, but there is no luck in seeing everyone you care about die. Or surviving a graft that leaves you with wings. They never have let me fly. They never will let me fly.

I watch though narrowed, teary, eyes as they a carry Kirigiri away. I reach out a hand as if to take her back. I wish I could. I wish they would have the slightest bit of mercy and kill me now, so I can be with her. I never got the chance... To say goodbye... Tears pool on the ground by my head, a small salty pool of emotion and grief. I have to hear her voice once more, feel her warm embrace, smell her lovely scent. All I will have left of her, is a single strand of hair, and her quickly fading scent. But they will take even that away from me.

"Kyouko..." I whisper her given name to the air, though she is so far away already... They drag her towards the light... The light... I wish that I could die with her... But they will keep me alive and test every aspect of me until I am useless. Kirigiri... I just hope that your end is quick and as painless as going to sleep. I... Will miss you so much...

"Sad about your girl friend?" Asks a scathing voice. A female researcher laughs, "Maybe we should take you to watch her get turned into a freak. There's a twenty percent success rate you know. That's much higher than when we did you." They wouldn't... They wouldn't make we watch... Would they? That's beyond cruel.

"Yeah..." Says another researcher, "He'd like seeing it. I can tell by that delicious look of fear in his eyes. Perfect. Well, shall we take him to the room?"

"Sounds good. It'll give us a good reason to be there too. Wasnt that girl he was with? I can't wait to see them tear her flesh up and make her perfect little body into a horrible mutant. Do you think she'll cry?"

"Can't wait to find out." Them... Talking about Kirigiri like that... I will have my revenge.

"It'll be a better test than those past with his little friends. Now he gets to see the girl he loves being torn up. It will be so... Exhilerating. Get the wheels." No... They're serious! Why? Why must they do this? Why? Why? Why?

"Bastards..." I hiss, "Choke on your own tongues." My arms shake with suppressed rage and my feathers stand on end. At this, they laugh. The male grabs my cage and throws me onto the wheeled board. He must be a super strength Eraser.

"Look at him! Making threats to us! How adorable!" He laughs in my face as the female pushes me towards the mutation room. The execution room. The place where we all die. The place where Kirigiri will be killed and buried in a shallow grave. They push me into an adjacent room, labeled Observation. I will watch though a two way mirror as they kill her. Damn them! I feel more tears come and I try to hide them. Tears are a sign of weakness. I shouldn't let them show. Not now, not ever. I grit my teeth and look away. I cannot watch this... It is too painful...

"He isnt looking.." Says the female.

"Then make him look. Hold his damn head in place if you have to. If he closes his eyes, shock him." they laugh cruelly as the female reaches into my cage through the bars and forces my head forward. I have no choice but to look. I see Kirigiri laying, faced down, unconscious and naked on a surgery table. My heart twists with rage as one of the male researchers grabs her ass. A female smacks his hands away giving him an annoyed look. My eyes blink back tears as they begin cutting into Kirigiri's back and injecting new DNA in to her blood stream with an IV, where it will graft with her own. If the experiment is successful. But it probably won't be. I'll lose her. I've... Lost everyone I ever cared about. A meaningless existence.

Kirigiri's bright red blood streaks down her sides and back as she shakes and quivers. If they put her under... Why is she still in so much pain? Did they... Not put her under? No... They wouldn't try that again... Would they? Then I see them. The wings being stitched onto her back. If she survives... She will never get to fly either. In a small part of my heart, I am wishing that she will die so that she doesn't have to go through testing. Maybe it's better like that, and suddenly I hate myself for hoping that she would live. Who would want to live like this?

The researchers continue to work on her body, checking to see if the graft was successful. Well, the wings were the first sign, weren't they? I see them, folding and unfolding her newly attatched wings, and washing the blood off. She has pale, silvery violet feathers. Like her hair. Somehow... I just want her to die... So that they can't hurt her anymore... But I'm not really sure what to think... Her death... Or her pain... Both would make my existence meaningless.

"It's ok. I'm sure that your little bitch will live. I heard that's what they plan to do with her. Have other freaks like you fuck her then see if she gets knocked up." says the female laughing. I grit my teeth with rage. I can't let that happen... Kirigiri... Please... Die... Don't let them hurt you... I'm sorry... Just.. Die... Please... Die... The heart monotor... Should go flat... That flat beep that plagues my nightmare has to sound once more... Kill another one of my friends... For the last time...

I can't help myself. I scream out loud. I shut my eyes and feel the pain of electricity racing across my body. This... This is all I can do... I... Want to die... Both of us should die... Die now... Die now... Die now...

DIE NOW

I scream until my throat aches, and the female hits me, but I don't care. My eyes are full of tears and I can't do anything. I hate being powerless. I hate being weak. I hate being useless. Through narrowed eyes I see her glance up at me, seemingly having just resurfaced. Her eyes are empty, the light gone, hollow, as if she's not even there. She's crying and my heart aches even more. Just die already. Just die. Right now. Die. Please.

* * *

><p>UGH... I've just been sitting on this one for so long... Couldn't think up which direction it would go in, but I like what I did. Yes, this is a one shot with no real ending. You can decide what happens. Yeah, I'm terrible, but at least I got this off my chest. Kinda a bit of Maximum Ride AU stuff in there... Anyways, tell me what you think! It'll really help me out!<p> 


End file.
